ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gumball's Amazing World episodes
This is a list of episodes for Gumball's Amazing World. Season 1 #How It All Started - The pilot episode. Gumball accidentally sends a video of Darwin trying to skateboard on the Internet. This incident inspires him to make his own webshow, and he allows his family and friends to contribute to it. #More Viewers, Please! - Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Tobias all compete to see who can draw more viewers to Gumball's Amazing World. #Our Favorite Show - Gumball and Darwin attempt to save their favorite TV show from being cancelled. #Dance Fever #Gumball vs. The Goat - Gumball tries to get rid of a pygmy goat that somehow found its way into the Watterson household. #Rumor Control #Robot Wars #Noisy Neighbors - Gumball and Darwin get sick of hearing their annoying musician neighbor's loud music, so they try to get them to turn down the volume. #Game Time #The Greatest Prank Ever - Gumball and Darwin attempt to beat Tobias's prank with one of their own. #Awesome Dating Tips - #I'll Ask You Later #Gumball's Amazing Record - Gumball and Darwin want to break a world record for the longest webcast, currently set at 24 hours and 8 minutes. Meanwhile, Leslie builds a sculpture out of trash stored in crates. #Worst Day Ever #The Ladies' Man #The New Car #Gumball the Champion #Spelling Bee Freakout #Attack of the Loony Fan - Lori Pop, a huge fan of Gumball's Amazing World, begins following Gumball and Darwin incessantly and refuses to leave them alone, which annoys the brothers, so they try to find out how to get her to stop. #Tobias's Insults #Runaway Chicks #The Third Wheel #Spot the Difference #The Bus Incident #How to Get Detention #The Safe - Gumball discovers a safe in his bedroom closet, and attempts to crack it. #Doll Disaster #The Magic Money Machine #Weirdos in Our Neighborhood #One Flew Over the Wattersons' Nest #The Gift of Happiness #A Day in the Life of Penny Fitzgerald #Brain Drain #NRG Obsession - Gumball and Darwin find out that Elmore Middle School has banned NRG Fitness Water, an energy drink that most kids in school are obsessed with. #Our Psycho Sister #Gumball the Matchmaker #The Rejection Letter #How to Speak Robot-ese #Mathematic Love Season 2 #I Saw Her First - Darwin and Tobias decide to compete with each other for a relationship with Carrie. #Hoedown Showdown #Gumball Writes a Blog #The Secret Recipe #The Imposters - #Popcorn #Shipwrecked #Keeping a Secret #Rachel's Party #The Double Dare #Gumbot - Bobert builds a robot replica of Gumball. #Earthling Day #Gumball Gets Hacked #Cake Madness #Height Difference #The Status Quo Test #The Sister Trap #Share Your Candy #The Trampoline #The Diary Swap #Are You a Penny or a Carrie? #Krazy for Kat #Techno Geek #Truth or Dare #Odd One Out Season 3 #An Update #Recipe for Disaster #Gossip of The Week #The Gumball Awards #Brawl of the Teachers #Movin' On Out #Contest Obsession #As Told by Anais #What's In My Bag of Talents? #Art is Better Than Sports #The World's Gone Nya-Nya! #Gumball's Amazing Bloopers #We Won't Cancel The Series #Joe's Bodyguards - Tina and Jamie decide to help Joe toughen up, but Gumball thinks that they're making him too tough. #Jocks vs. Nerds #School House Rush - Elmore Middle School becomes flooded, so it's up to Gumball and Darwin to save Mrs. Simian, along with their fellow classmates, and solve the case of the mysterious flash flood. #The Rule of Cool #Did You Hear What She Did? #Go Figure #Richard the Oaf #Camp Gumball #The Haunted House #On The Job #Lucky Penny #A Good Kind of Special Season 4 #My Crazy Sister #Dangerous Times #How Anais Ruined Our Trip #Fan Wars #The Rival's Viral Video #Small Love #Tech Time #The Future According to Molly #Changing My Answers #The Knowledge Test #Crazy Secrets #Ghosts Have Legs - Darwin finds out that Carrie has her own human form, but he doesn't want to tell anyone about it. #Personal Assistant Wanted #The Small Competition #Spot the Differences: The Second Round #Double Date #Elmore Plus #Card Tricks Season 5 #Pranks for Nothing #Makeover Madness #Gumball vs. Kiki #Talent Show Trouble #Gumball the Ninja #The New Neighbor #Why I Love Him #Our Song #I'll Ask You Later #Strange Things #Teacher for A Day #The Chair #To Catch A Thief #That's A Wrap #The Temporary Voyage-The Gumball unwittingly finds a time machine that goes from the future to the past, and goes to the year 2749 and remains for 8 years writing down all the details and returns to the year 2018 and the Family gets confused as the gumball gets old and tries to make it back to normal. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas